


Sugar

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Sugar

I don’t own KR. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

 

“I don’t know if we are ever getting out of here,” Emu admitted. They had been fighting a bugster when the building they were in started to collapse. They tried to escape but ended up becoming trapped. They had enough room to move but couldn’t find an exit.

“I still think we need to send an attack upward,” Hiiro argued.

“And risk us getting trapped further?” Emu responded as he worked on moving rubble off to the side.

“You are risking us getting trapped more with every piece you remove.”

Emu rolled his eyes, “It’s better than doing nothing.”

Hiiro was currently morphed but Emu had lost his gashat during the collapse.

“Just stand back,” Hiiro warned as he sent an attack toward the rubble above them.

He saw a shimmer of sunlight before the rubble closed them in further. He covered Emu to protect him from harm.

Emu coughed as the dust settled and they noticed they now barely had room to move. He wanted to say ‘I told you so’ but he knew they had better things to focus on right now.

“Get under that beam, it should give you some protection,” Hiiro ordered. He worked on moving what rubble he could but found no end. Eventually he sat down, “You wouldn’t have any candy or anything would you?”

“Thinking about sweets at a time like this?”

Hiiro shook his head, “Never mind.” He stood back up and started working some more. Eventually Emu noticed Hiiro start to tremble.

“Hey, why don’t you take a break?”

“I can’t. I need to get us out of here as soon as possible.”

“A break wouldn’t hurt.”

“I need to be useful for as long as possible.”

“What do you mean?” Emu looked at the other Kamen Rider confused.

Hiiro sat down and took out his gashat.  Emu noticed how pale he looked. “I have hypoglycemia. My blood sugar drops too low I can’t function.”

“Is that why you are always eating sweets? Isn’t it best to avoid that kind of sugar when you are hypoglycemic?”

“I only eat sweets between meals to keep the sugar up. I know it’s not really a good thing to do but living without sweets would be a big no thank you.” he informed. “I was running late today so I didn’t have time to eat breakfast, then we got the call for a bugster. I thought it would be done by now so I didn’t worry about it.”

“Give me your gashat.”

Hiiro scrunched his face in response.

“Come on, we need to get out of here and get you food, but I can’t change without a gashat.”

Hiiro nodded and held his gashat out. Emu morphed and worked on moving more rubble. After a few minutes he asked, “How are you doing?”

After no response he looked back, “Hiiro?”

Hiiro finally realized Emu was talking, “Sorry. Just nauseous.”

Emu finally saw a small hole of light. He pulled wood and stone out and made a whole that looked just big enough to climb through.

Emu moved back, “Go first, I’ll follow behind you.”

Hiiro nodded as he carefully crawled out into the sunlight.

Once they were both out Emu removed the Taddle Quest gashat and handed it back to Hiiro.  He then pulled Hiiro to his feet, “There’s a restaurant less than a block from here.”

Hiiro nodded but stumbled a little as he walked. Emu helped steady him and get him to the restaurant. They sat down and food was soon ordered. Hiiro had to wait for his full meal but he ordered a piece of cake to eat quickly. His hand shook holding the knife and fork.

“Do you need help?”

“There’s nothing I can’t cut.”

Emu rolled his eyes as Hiiro cut an awkward line through the cake. “Well you did cut it. Just not straight.”

Hiiro didn’t really care as he consumed the rich chocolate cake. After a few minutes he responded, “This hasn’t happened in a while. I always make sure I am prepared for my patients.”

“Accidents happen,” Emu comforted. “Plus we did help the patient.”

Hiiro nodded, “Thank you.”

“Just glad to get you feeling better,” Emu smiled.

Their meals came and after eating in silence Hiiro offered, “Do you want some help finding your gashat? It’s probably buried.”

Emu looked a bit surprised, “Don’t you have patients to get to?”

Hiiro shook his head, “Not for a while. Plus, I think you might be too clumsy to work through a collapsed building safely,” he smirked.

Emu chuckled in response. He was glad he got to learn more about Hiiro, even if it was only because of a bad situation. Maybe Hiiro would be able to open up to him more now.


End file.
